


You Like It

by KuroBakura



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Modern Era, Out of Character, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Crowley spends a wonderful afternoon in the town among mortals with his boyfriend.





	You Like It

Downtown Soho was hustling and bustling with life as Aziraphale and Crowley walked downtown. They were not worrying about their worlds. Only enjoying each other's company. Crowley could not even take his eyes off of the angel. For so many years, Crowley has been in love with Aziraphale. It took so long for Aziraphale to finally admit how he felt about the demon. To his face. Crowley was over the moon when Aziraphale finally said those three words to him. And those words being “I love you”. It has been too long since they have become lovers but they both were enjoying every moment of their relationship.

Aziraphale suddenly looked at Crowley. Crowley was still looking at him and chasing Aziraphale to blush. Crowley let out a chuckle.

”So cute.” Crowley thought to himself. Aziraphale became a little flustered as well. Aziraphale and Crowley ended up in an alleyway with Aziraphale having his back up against a wall of a building behind him.

“H-How long have been staring at me?” Aziraphale asked him.

”When am I ever not admiring you, darling?” Crowley asked back. Aziraphale looked in front of him. He was not used to this. Plus, dating a demon is something that he never thought would ever happen. But, here he is with Crowley. Crowley all of a sudden gave Aziraphale a kiss on the cheek. This caused Aziraphale to only become even more flustered. Crowley could not get over his lover’s reactions.

”Awe, angel. It is only a kiss. There is not need to be so shy.” Crowley said to him. Aziraphale looked at him again.

”But we are in public, dear! What if people see us?” Aziraphale exclaimed and then asked. Crowley moves his face closer towards Aziraphale’s. At the moment, they were not anywhere where a lot of people can see them doing this.

”I could care _less _about what people think of us doing. I want to show my love for you. If people can not handle that then fuck them. Not my problem doing a little PDA.” Crowley replied to him. Seeing his face so close to his made Aziraphale feel warm all over his body and it was not because of his heavy coat either. Crowley was the only person who can make him feel this way. And quickly, it was becoming difficult to ignore. Especially when looking at Crowley’s beautiful face. Aziraphale could not take it anymore and suddenly smashed his lips against Crowley’s. This was surprising to Crowley. But...he was not going to say a thing. Crowley closed his eyes as he accepted the kiss. Aziraphale was even holding on to the collar of Crowley’s clothes.

Though, Crowley took it a step further and pulled away from Aziraphale and started to attack his neck with kisses and licks. Aziraphale felt like putty with Crowley’s touch and start to make his mind feel like mush. He almost forgot that they even if they were away from the main area of downtown Soho, they were still in the public eye. 

“Dar-darling! We should not be doing this! We are still in public. What if someone sees us doing this? It is not a good idea.” Aziraphale spoke and asked his boyfriend, who was too busy giving Aziraphale’s neck sweet kisses on the most sensitive spot. Crowley pulled away and looked at his sweet angel.

”You know you like me doing this to you. Regardless where we are.” Crowley suddenly said back. Aziraphale’s eyes widened as he looked at Crowley, who was smiling back at him. For the first time in a while, Aziraphale did not know what to exactly say back. All he could do was stare at the demonic one. Crowley was enjoying this. Maybe even a little too much.

”Um...well..I would be lying if I said that I was not enjoying it.” Aziraphale responded. Crowley held him in his arms.

”Do not worry, sweetheart. I do not bite. _Much_.” Crowley said to him then giggled a little. Aziraphale gulped. Aziraphale was definitely weak to Crowley. But he never really considers it a bad thing. As Aziraphile was about to give in, Crowley suddenly let go of the angel and stepped back. Aziraphale gave him a slightly annoyed look. 

“Oh? You wanted more?” Crowley asked back, feeling delighted. Aziraphale nodded. Crowley placed his index finger underneath Aziraphale’s chin.

”Do not worry, love. Let’s head back to my place. We will continue the fun there.” Crowley spoke. Aziraphale groaned. 

“You can be such a tease.” Aziraphale said back to him. Crowley smirked.

”You like it. I am to please _you_. In all sorts of ways.” Crowley told him. Aziraphale blushed even more.

”Sometimes I do wonder why I am with you.” Aziraphale said.

”Because you love me. Just like I love you, sweetheart.” Crowley answered back. Aziraphale’s face broke out into a smile.

”True. I do. Very much.” Aziraphale told him.

”And I love you, too.” Crowley spoke back. Aziraphale was the one who smirked this time.

”How about he do head back to your place and finished what we have started.” Aziraphale suggsted. Crowley smiled back. 

“Let’s do that.” Crowley said back to him. The two of them headed to Crowley’s flat and neither left the flat for the rest of the day. And even into the night, Aziraphale stayed with Crowley. In his bed. With him.

**The End**


End file.
